


Like Angels Were Meant to Be

by voxangelus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Holiday Cheer, Multi, Origami, Poetry, Polyamory, Wits On Tap Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxangelus/pseuds/voxangelus
Summary: A poetry remix of Amythe3lder's 'Milk and Paper Angels' for Wits on Tap 2018





	Like Angels Were Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amythe3lder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amythe3lder/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Milk and Paper Angels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408168) by [Amythe3lder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amythe3lder/pseuds/Amythe3lder). 



three isn't easy  
him, with his suits-like-armor and uncaring facade  
her, heart on her sleeve and caring so much  
me, knowing I can't bridge the gap to understanding  
even though I wish I could

he doesn't intend to hurt  
she knows it, but it hurts just the same  
to be held apart, like a not-good-secret  
disappointment hidden, mask on  
I see it

not sure he does  
for all his vaunted powers of perception  
sometimes he's terribly thick  
sometimes I want to push their heads together in public  
saying 'now kiss' as though that will solve everything

(it won't, but it'd at least be a start)

then we're putting away all the milk to be found in London  
because he did try even if he didn't hit the mark  
it'll make for a good story anyway  
every allergy and sensitivity accounted for  
for every iteration of Father Christmas that ever was

and even if he never sees himself in that role  
he knows the spirit when he sees it  
her, helpful, thankful even if bewildered  
care and patience extended to those who need it  
but especially to him and his quirks

terrifying, frankly, like angels were meant to be  
'be not afraid'  
but it's he who brings glad tidings of great joy  
in a bit of folded paper  
proof, this, that he does see her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it pleases!


End file.
